Mi Mejor amiga y El!
by RobGirl20
Summary: Jamas confies en alguien que te mintio desde la primera ves


Todo comenzó cuando llegué a este lugar todo aquí era diferente, y todos me trataban como si fuera una rara , algo que nunca en su vida hubieran visto .Me miraban, me decían cosas y a pesar de que les hablaran hacían como que si nadie estuviera hablando ,fui discriminada.

Después de algunos meses un chico de mi clase comenzó a gustarme, el era de las pocas personas que hablaban conmigo, bueno más bien solo él hablaba conmigo. Todos los días nos veíamos y platicábamos de las cosas que nos gustaban, y de las cosas que hacíamos después de la escuela, éramos chicos de tan solo 16 años que tantas cosas podríamos hacer.

Un día decidí declararle mi amor, pero cuando se lo dije pareció haber sido una mala idea, después de haber hecho eso, pensé que me odiaría, pensé que jamás me volvería a hablar, pero algunos días después me di cuenta de que estaba mal, el también me declare su amor hacia mí, es lo que toda chica desearía escuchar de la persona que quieren a su lado toda la vida. El no me dijo que si quería ser su no vía simplemente me dijo que yo le gustaba y le llamaba la atención.

Después de algunos meses me pregunto que si quería ser su novia…..obviamente acepte.

Estar con él fue una experiencia inexplicable los mejores momentos de mi vida, él era el hombre de mi sueños, me trataba como una reina, cumplía todos mis caprichos, amaba estar con él. Un día llego una chica nueva, ella tenía el cabello color naranja, con un vestido color rojo.

Yo veía como lo miraba, lo miraba amorosamente, como si fueran los mejores amigos como si se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo, lo cual yo creía imposible pues porque ella venia de Japón era nueva, y no hablaba español, estaba aprendiéndolo, es por eso que ella estaba aquí.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que Naruto también la miraba mucho; como si se conocieran de siempre, ellos dos platicaban a mis espaldas, todos me lo decían pero yo lo ignoraba, lo creía imposible pues porque Naruto solo hablaba español, bueno al menos eso es lo que creía yo. Un día decidí hacer me amiga de Sakura ,ya que nadie le hablaba ,pues con el poco español que ella sabia lograba entenderle, después de un tiempo nos hicimos las mejores amigas, ella logro hablar español perfecto, obviamente yo le ayude mucho como toda buena amiga lo haría, nos veíamos en las tardes salíamos a cine, a pasear,etc. Todo lo hacíamos juntas.

Naruto un día me llego a preguntar;

"porque comenzaste a hablarle a Sakura"

Me lo dijo celoso enojado no sé en qué estado estaba él en ese momento, yo no le respondí y baje mi cabeza ya que no recordaba el porqué lo había echo.

"solo lo hiciste por celos?"

Solo baje mi cabeza, nisiquera recordaba el porqué le comenzó a hablar, pero ahora que el me lo había recordado me comencé a sentir mal, pues todo comenzó por celos y se llego a convertir en mi mejor amiga, así que le conteste

"solo al principio le tenía celos, pero ahora que es mi mejor amiga ya no lo ago. Por celos te lo juro!"

Esta segura de lo que me estás diciendo

"si Naruto, estoy meseguera de lo que te estoy diciendo ahora"

Tras un momento de silencio el dijo;

"si te dijera algo acerca de ella y de mi no te enojarías con ninguno de los dos?"

En ese momento quise estallar, porque creí que el me diría que a él le gustaba Sakura y si me lo hubiera llegado a decir estaría muí enojado con él,

"si Naruto te prometo que no me enojare con ninguno de los dos"

"recuerdas cuando llegaste a aquí?, que era muí callado así como lo eras tú?"

"si, si lo recuerdo porque lo preguntas?"

"bueno, cuando llegaste a aquí te mentí, no eh vivido toda mi vida en este país, bueno si la mayor parte de ella pero también viví algún tiempo en Japón por algún tiempo, cuando viví allá fue cuando conos a Sakura"

"pero tú me dijiste que jamás habías vivido en otros países y que tampoco hablabas otra lengua"

"si, lo se te mentí en todo eso y la verdad lo lamento mucho"

"pero y es que tiene de malo?"

"bueno, mira el tiempo que viví en Japón, ella fue mi novia"

En ese momento me sentí defraudada por el porqué el me había mentido algo que nunca había echo él, bueno al menos yo creía eso, y no quería quedarme con dudas ya que estábamos hablando bien y me estaba diciendo la verdad así que le pregunte;

"y porque nunca me habías dicho nada de esto?"

"porque sabía que reventarías de los celos y sé que aunque digas que no estás celosa, se que lo estas dentó de ti"

El me conocía demasiado bien para que yo se lo negara así que le tuve que decir la verdad

"si la verdad si estoy muí celosa, pero no importa confió en ti y en ella, tu por ser mi novio y ella por ser mi mejor amiga así que intentare no estar celosa.

El siempre paso muy rápido, seguimos siendo novios por mucho tiempo, hasta que un día llego el día en el que él me dijo;

"Hinata Hyuga, quisieras casarte conmigo?"

Muí emocionada, llorando de alegria, riendo, y muí sonrojada acepte.

Llego el día de la boda, todo era blanco, adornado con muchas flores, yo llevaba un vestido color blanco que me llegaba hasta las rodillas; Naruto usaba un traje color blanco tal y como yo lo quise, fue la boda de mis sueos, en la ceremonia notaba muí nervioso y tenso a Naruto, miraba hacia todas partes, como si alguien lo hubiera amenazado o como si lo fueran a matar. Mi mejor amiga Sakura no fue a mi boda, yo estaba muí ansiosa de que ella fuera pero no lo hiso, tenía mucho tiempo de no saber nada de ella pero aun tenía su dirección y le hice llegar mi invitación a la boda.

Meses depuse de la boda comencé a ver a Naruto que todo el tiempo estaba muí tenso y estresado, llegaba muí tarde a casa, pero jamás le decía ni le preguntaba nada, esperaba que el me lo digiera por sí solo. Un mes después decidí seguirlo después de su trabajo, el se dirigía a casa de Sakura y ella lo recibió a gritos, me acerque a la ventana para saber que pasaba, y saber de que estaban hablando, y solo pude escuchar lo que Sakura grito

"Naruto ya no podemos mas con esto, tú me decías que me amabas y cuando regreso de mi viaje veo que estas casado con Hinata, que te pasa es mi mejor amiga como me pudiste haber hecho eso después de que te comprometiste conmigo, tu estas demente!"

Al escuchar eso comencé a llorar, mi mejor amiga y mi esposo estaban enamorados, pero como me pudieron haber hecho eso si confiaba en ellos, en eso escuche que Naruto le dijo;

" pero Sakura mi amor sabes que yo solo te amo a ti! De veras!"

" si claro, si lo hicieras no te hubieras casado con ella lo hubieras echo conmigo, que clase de persona eres tú?"

Ella estaba totalmente enojada, obviamente yo también lo estaba, los dos se levantaron dieron la conversación por terminada aunque no había sido así, escuche que abrieron la puerta así que comencé a correr para poder llegar a la casa antes que Naruto, en el camino casi muero atropellada pero no le di importancia ya que lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa antes que él. Al día siguiente me di el valor para preguntarle porque todos los días llegaba muí noche, siendo que el salía temprano de trabajar, pero lo que él no sabía es que yo tenía sacara escandida dentro de la casa, ella me dijo todo lo que había pasado y me pidió perdón yo jamás le dije que había ido a su casa y que había visto entrar a Naruto, lo empecé a interrogar.

"es verdad que Sakura Haruto es tu amante? Y que todo el tiempo me estuviste engañado con ella?"

"no Hinata yo jamás te aria eso. De veras!"

" estas seguro?"

" si estoy seguro de lo que estoy diciendo Hinata porque no me creps?"

En eso salió Sakura, le dijo todo lo que pudo haber dicho se desquito el dolor que tenia, después de que ella termino hice lo mismo y después le dije que yo no lo quería en mi casa que se largara y le di sus maletas, lo único que quería en ese momento era hablar más con Sakura y alejarme para siempre de él, estuve mucho tiempo en depresión pero Sakura me ayudo a superarlo ella nunca me dejo sola de nuevo, entre nosotras no había ningún secreto, le pedí que se mudara conmigo ya que yo no quería estar sola ni ella tampoco así que acepto, jamás volví a tener un novio y menos casarme después de todo eso no quise volver a pasar por lo mismo, jamás volví a saber nada de Naruto, me daba curiosidad irlo a buscar para saber algo de él, para saber si él estaba bien, que había sido de su vida, pero me tenía que resistir le dije que no quería saber nada de él y así fue como paso, aunque le tuviera mucho odio jamás le desee ningún mal, ya que eso no se le hace a nadie, por más que lo odies y lo quieras matar( no literalmente )


End file.
